To give additional functionality to a computer, input/output (I/O) ports of a motherboard are used to communicate peripheral devices (e.g. a keyboard and a printer) with accessory cards (e.g. a graphics card, a data capture card, a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) card, a sound card, and a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) card) or a solid state disk.
A conventional computer device includes a motherboard module and a housing. The motherboard module includes a plurality of I/O ports, the housing includes a cover plate, and the cover plate is installed inside the housing and includes a plurality of insertion slots for insertion of the I/O ports. The motherboard module is finally assembled inside the housing, and the I/O ports are arranged corresponding to the insertion slots of the cover plate, respectively, to complete assembly of the computer device.
However, there is a problem with assembly of the computer device. Since the cover plate is installed in the housing before the motherboard module is assembled, it is important to know the motherboard's model number in advance in order to choose the matched cover plate. As a result, users have to decide the model number of the motherboard very early or have to put off assembling the cover plate, which makes assembly of the computer device quite troublesome.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantages, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.